The Bed Problem
by akari-chann
Summary: No one cares about the size of Lucy's bed. Yes. No one. Except Natsu. Natsu x Lucy.


**The Bed Problem**

**Summary: No one cares about the size of Lucy's bed. Yes. No one. Except Natsu. **

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>"Luce!"<p>

She got dazed upon the loud sound of the windowpane speedily being sled up.

All she longed for was sleep. Currently, she has been taking mission by mission because it's that time of the month again – she has to pay for her rent. To add to her misfortune, she has to pay twice as much as the regular price for she needs to include her payment for the lease last month. It was already a good thing that the landlady accepted her excuse of being "sick" for two weeks when in truth, she just didn't receive sufficient reward in the previous month due to the commotion her teammates had done.

And now, you can just imagine the amount of problem she has in her mind.

She opened her eyes. She was facing the empty space in her room. The door was closed. No one was in front of her.

Then she felt the cold breeze climb her back – it was enough for her to picture what was going on behind her. "What do you want, Natsu?" she asked monotonously.

"_I've figured it out!_"

"How many times do I have to tell you that the window is not the door?" she replied, sounding uninterested.

Then she felt air on top of her. The next thing she sees is the fire mage standing to where she's looking at.

He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and then turned her back to face the wall.

"Luce!"

She closed her eyes. "Mm?"

"I said I've figured it out!"

Annoyed, she frowned, still with her eyes closed, "Figured what out?"

"Remember when I told you earlier that I have to tell you something but then forgot it? I remember it now!"

"Jeez, Natsu. Can't that wait tomorrow?"

"But I might forget it again!"

"Then write it down or whatever. I have to sleep now." She pulled the blanket up to her head. "Go home."

"You have to hear me out!"

She continued to ignore him. For the love of whoever's sake, can't this guy just see that she longs for silence and rest?

"Luce, listen to me!"

Having enough, she harshly removed the sheet from her face and sat up. Her orbs looked so sharp, as if the next thing Natsu says will be the bell that can save his life. "That. Better. Be. Important."

He nodded, still wearing his smile. "It's about your _room!"_

That was it – the guy needed no more to say to make the blonde find out that what's important to him isn't that important to her. In other words, she was sure he was about to sprout nonsense. And why isn't she surprised? Of course, it's _Natsu Dragneel_ after all.

She groaned so loud to make sure he recognizes her irritation, and then returned to lying down and tucking her _whole _self in her comforter.

"Wait! This is important!"

She took her pillow and squeezed her head into it – making sure she wouldn't hear even the least possible _noises _from him.

"I—"

"Go home, Natsu. We still have a mission to do tomorrow, remember? We have to be early for that."

"That's what I was about to tell you!"

She stopped herself from replying.

"_I think your bed is small._"

What?

Did she hear it right?

He thinks her bed is small? What's that got to do with the mission?

She slightly moderated her grasp from the pillow so she could confirm what she perceived. "I can't hear you." She lied just so he repeats what he just said.

"I said I think your bed is small!"

Now that she has clearly heard it all, one thing goes on in her mind: _What the actual heck is this guy babbling about?_

Then he talked again. "… I think it's too small for _us."_

And now she starts blushing.

Too small for them? Does that mean he wants to… _sleep with her_?! But she couldn't jump into conclusions just yet. Natsu is so shallow and perhaps, he doesn't mean what Lucy already has in mind. Her eyes that were once closed are now opened wide.

"W-what—", she was stuttering, "W-what garbage are you saying?!" She showed a visible growth of emotion.

"Well, since you entered Fairy Tail, you must've thought that you will be in a team. And now that you are in one, I think you should get a bigger bed!"

Wow. She can see so much connection in that as much as she can see a butterfly's face.

"Does that make any sense to you?"

"No." She immediately replied as she began to calm herself from his statement – comprehending that yes, what he has in his mind is a thousand miles away from what's in hers.

"Goodness, I didn't think you're that slow Luce."

_You're the one who's slow! Don't go saying things like that because it's unnatural!_

"I mean, you should've figured out from the beginning that you might encounter group missions, so you must have thought about having sleepovers with your team. Now, how will that happen if your bed is so small?!"

"Look." She finally decided to speak her mind, "I don't really get why you're bringing this up now, but you see, this bed – which you are calling small, is already in here when I moved. I did not choose this. It was already given."

"Then why don't you go buy a bigger one?"

"Because I don't have the money to do things which only you would think of."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!"

"Gray and Erza haven't probably thought of that."

"How do you know? You can't read people's minds!"

"This conversation is tiring me. Is that all you wanted to say? If yes, then just go home now. I want to rest." She shut her eyelids down again and placed the pillow to where it first was. "Oh and this time, use the door when you leave." She sat up, closed the window, and then went back to her position – facing the wall, blanket all tucked up to her shoulders.

"I hate it when you ignore me!"

Then that's when she felt something beside her.

"See?!"

She sensed a body against her back. _What the hell is Natsu doing?_

"I'm almost falling from your bed! I'm already at the edge! All I can do is,"

She felt an arm wrapping around her belly.

"_hold on to you_ so I don't fall off!"

And here goes the feeling of heat rushing up to her face again. Just the idea of the two of them on the same bed is already enough to make her blush. But now it's worse – she can picture the two of them, not only lying down, but doing it in a rather _couple-y _way! Oh dear _kami-sama, _please help thy blonde get enough sleep once this night is over.

"Ge-get off of me!" she shrieked though her body was frozen stiff.

"No! I won't go until you say I'm right!"

"O-okay, fine! You're right! Now get off, Natsu!"

"I don't believe you!" he then even tightens his grip which made his chest rub against her back.

She was pretty sure by then that blood is starting to drip from her nose.

She has no other choice; she took his hand and tried with all her might to remove it. "Let go!"

"No!"

"Let go!"

"Just make sure you'll buy a larger bed tomorrow!"

"Okay, whatever! Just go away before I—"

"See?! If we're already having a hard time here, what more if Erza and Gray will sleep over too?"

Then she took a deep breath and refrained from gloving his hand. "Okay, I get it now." She tried to pace her breathing but it was still hard for her, especially sensing the guy's voice so close to her ears. Oh how thankful she is that Aquarius isn't there, or else she'll be laughing at Lucy's "_immaturity_" towards these kinds of situations.

"Oh, anyway,"

She just closed her eyes, hoping the guy finally lets go before she dies of blood loss.

"Are you sick? You're so cold, but it's okay…" He enfolded the girl's whole body even tighter, "_I'll keep you warm._"

.

.

A week after, Gray was seen standing on the street, staring at Lucy's apartment.

"She's not there anymore." A familiar scarlet-haired walked to him.

"Yeah, I heard. Do you know what exactly happened?"

"Based from what she told us earlier, she got kicked out because she didn't have money to pay for her rent."

"That's all? The old woman sure is harsh."

"She said the landlady is letting her back once she pays her debt. Well, I think she got angry not because Lucy didn't have the money; _it's because she used it for something else._"

"Which is…?"

"_A king-sized bed_."

"Eh? She needed it for what? She lives alone anyway."

"That's what I told her, but she didn't answer my question."

"Anyhow, where is she now?"

"She's with Natsu. He offered sharing his place with her for the meantime since he said it's partially his _fault –_ I'm not really sure of what that's supposed to mean though."

"Natsu's place? And she accepted his suggestion?"

"Yup. She has got not much of a choice anyway. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering if they have already figured out by now how they are going to _fit_."

"_Fit_? Where?"

"_Natsu's bed – it's a lot smaller than hers after all."_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: Sorry if you see mistakes! Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated, thanks! \(◦'****'****)/**


End file.
